


Hometown Glory (Year One)

by youstandbeforeme



Series: Hometown Glory [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Multi, Smut, skins - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:45:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youstandbeforeme/pseuds/youstandbeforeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ‘Skins’ AU.</p><p>Holmes Chapel, Cheshire, England.</p><p> A place where people are born, they live, and they die. Few manage to get out and even fewer can stay away. At the dawn of a new millennium eight teens will discover that despite everything, the pain and loss, this may just be where they belong. And despite the bad nights and the fall outs, the anger and the tears, this will always be where their hearts lie. It’s where they came together to change each other’s lives. It’s where they will find their glory, what ever that may be. Where they will find that sometimes, when you need it most, you really can choose your family.</p><p>It’s where it all began and it’s where it will end. Because even if they do get out, no matter how far the go, this town will be the one thing that will bind them together for the rest of their lives. As much a part of them as they are of it.</p><p>It is, and always will be their place. Their hometown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hometown Glory (Year One)

** _CHAPTER ONE: EVERYONE (PART I)_   
**

__

**Holmes Chapel, Cheshire, England**

 

 ** _“S_** o, boys, we all in for tonight then?” Niall asks, settling himself at the small table in a cafe with his two best mates.

“What’s tonight, then?” Liam asks, not even bothering to glance up from his phone, flicking through twitter, or some other such nonsense Niall could never be arsed to care about, no doubt. He only looks up when there is a loud thud on the table and an exasperated sigh falls from Niall’s mouth.

“The party?” Liam levels him with a blank glare, Niall gives a disgruntled moan and downs the rest of his ale, letting out a gurgled belch, before, “Robbie’s party. Like end of summer kinda thing? Told you about it weeks ago. Supposed to be a proper posh-fest but- any excuse to get drunk is a good excuse, yeah?” He reaches for his second pint and practically swallows it in one go.

 _Like you need an excuse_ , Liam thinks but just shrugs instead, returning his eyes to his phone, because it’s _that_ bloody interesting. _Apparently_. Niall scoffs at his friend’s disinterest and lets his foot slip forward to clip Liam’s shin under the table.

“Ow- hey! Twat. What was that for?” Liam’s pout is almost adorable as he reaches down to rub his sore leg.

“Such a baby. I barely touched you.” Niall smirks from behind the rim of his glass for a moment before taking another sip. “You never answered my question Payne-o; you coming or not?”

“Oh-um. Not.” Niall’s face falls to a look of, well, pure shock is all Liam can suggest to describe it. Almost disbelief, maybe. “Sorry. Have an early morning footy practice tomorrow. First of the season, gotta be in good form if I hope to get a starting position this year.” He shrugs and goes back to his phone, _again_. Niall has half a mind to grab the sodding thing and crush it beneath his feet, but that might be a bit extreme. _Maybe_.

“How ‘bout you Curls?” he asks before finishing his second and grabbing for his third ale of the day. “Please, tell me I can count on you to be my wingman tonight.” He glances over at his young friend sitting to his right, head down-turned, staring into his lap, his lips moving subtly, silently, as he reads from a book perched there, just under the table. Niall roles his eyes. _Of course_. “Oi, earth to Harry!” He reaches out and shakes, perhaps a little more violently than necessary, Harry’s shoulder causing the young boy to startle and send his book flying from his lap and sliding across the floor, settling several feet in front of their table.

“Niall!” Harry gasps. “Now I’ve lost my place.” He says forlornly as if it is the saddest thing that’s happened in, like, _ever_. Sounding more like he’s talking about losing his actual place in the world or life or something. He will never be the same. Niall just roles his eyes, while Liam huffs out a small laugh, a fond smile curling over his lips as he pats Harry’s knee under the table, calming the lad almost instantly.

“Seriously?” Niall asks as he leans over to lift the over-sized book from the floor and place it back in front of his friend. “You’re seriously reading a _text book_?” He glances across the table at Liam, eyes wide and eyebrows so high they’re practically melding with his bleached hairline. Liam isn’t quite sure why he’s so shocked. He has _met_ Harry, right? Niall fish-mouths for a moment before regaining some composure. “Like you’re _leisurely_ reading a text book. You’re some kind of weird, mate.”

“Not doing it for fun.” Harry pouts a bit as he flips pages back and forth, his brow pulling down tight as he tries to remember if he’s read this part yet. “Trying to get ahead a bit.” He adds a moment later.

“I think you were born already ahead, mate. “ Liam suggests softly, rubbing his thumb over Harry’s forearm as the younger boy lets out a small sigh, finding his place again.

“Yeah, I mean you’re supposed to be- _what_? One? Two years below us?”

“One.” Harry cuts in absently, not looking up from his lap where the book is resting again as his hand finds it way into his mass of curls, pulling one loose at the front of his forehead, tugging on and coiling it out of sheer habit. Niall waves a dismissive hand.

“Details. Not important. The point is, we haven’t even officially started this school year and you’re already ten chapters deep in a book I will probably never even open.” Niall finishes with a huffed laugh as he reaches for his pint again, finishing it and slamming the glass back down to the table.

“Three.” Harry suddenly says plainly. “I’m three chapters in,” he follows as he sees his friends’ confused looks. “Same as the number of pints you’ve already had this morning. Before your first day of classes no less!” Harry throws his arms up looking appalled, like this could be the worst thing anyone could do.

“Oh, gee! Thanks for keeping track ya _nerd_!” Harry retreats behind his fringe, shrinking in on himself, before Liam sneaks another light hand to rest on his knee.

“Niall-” Liam begins and that’s all it takes for Niall to throw his hands up in surrender.

“I’m kidding!” He says quickly towards Liam, who just frowns. “I was kidding, ya know.” He says more softly now, turning his body toward Harry. “I mean, seriously. You know I love ya right, mate?” There is silence for a moment before Harry’s body eases and he looks back up, a smile finding his lips, and then… he giggles.

 _Giggles_.

Niall and Liam both find each other to share a moment of confusion and then- _oh_! That little _shit_!

“You were never offended by that, were you?” Niall asks cautiously. Harry simply smiles larger, dimples on full display, and shakes his head of messy curls. “Seriously? I felt bad you little prick!” Harry is doubled over in his chair in complete hysterics and Niall actually looks a little mad that he was forced to show he actually cares for his friend, like, on some deeper level.

“I am a nerd!” he giggles again, “Why would I be offended by you calling me that?” Harry shakes his head, beaming, as Liam laughs quietly and Niall huffs in defeat.

“If this is your idea of fun, young one, then we seriously need to get you laid.” And that, _yup_ , that stopped all that giggling almost instantly. Niall looks a bit smug as he leans forward, resting his elbows on the table, “You’re sixteen now Harry. Time to lose that V-card! And quick, before you become a proper adult and people start talking.” Niall rests back in his chair again as another pint is placed in front of him. _Bless this fair bar maiden who calls herself Jade!_

“Not that simple, is it?” Harry speaks, almost a whisper. “For me, I mean. Like…” Harry doesn’t finish his statement, doesn’t have to, his friends know. This time Harry is comforted by two hands, one on either leg beneath the table as both of his friends give him a sad smile, but don’t say anything more on the subject- _fruitless anyway_.

“So, I may not be joining you lads tonight, but we still on for this weekend, then?” Liam asks, effectively changing the subject and easing some of the tension that settled on them.

“You mean you won’t have to stay back for practice this weekend?” Niall says a bit bitterly.

“Nah. I mean, we have to work hard this year if we want to even place in the finals: losing some of our top players from last year kinda sucks. At least with Tomlinson as our new captain I know he’ll work us hard, but, he likes to party as much of the rest of us, so, won’t be too bad I don’t think.” Liam doesn’t miss the way his friends react to the mention of Louis Tomlinson.

Niall straightens up gritting his teeth, his eyes narrowing, and Liam gets it, he does. Because, yeah, Louis is a total pompous ass who literally thinks the sun shines out of his arse and everyones world revolves around him, but, he’s also one hell of a football player and even better captain Liam thinks, though, this year will be his first year as captain so… I guess they’ll find out. He just has a feeling though, and Liam’s intuition is more right than not.

Harry on the other hand. Harry full on stops everything, even breathing Liam thinks, for a moment, and folds in on himself a bit. His hand falls from where he was tugging on a curl and clenches, white knuckled, at the edge of the table. His teeth bitting and pulling at the skin of his bottom lip, hard, probably will bleed a bit, before his tongue darts out to smooth over the swollen, reddened spot. His eyes are hidden behind a veil of curls but Liam can see them dart back and forth between himself and Niall, almost checking if they’re watching him. He stretches his neck slightly, looking uncomfortable, as if his collar is suddenly too tight.

_Interesting._

Liam will have to remember to figure out what that’s all about. Another time, though. “You still in Harry?” Liam asks gently and Harry’s body falls a bit, tension leaving his features. He nods slightly before taking a breath and looking up again.

“Yeah. Wouldn’t miss it.” He’s smiling again, dimples on display, just what Liam likes to see. “Kind of like tradition then, innit?” Liam and Niall both hum in agreement. “Haven’t been camping since last year when we went anyway. Miss it a bit I think.” Liam smiles over at him, soft and fond, the way he could only look at someone he’s loved his whole life, because he _has_. He’s known both of these stupidly lovely lads since he can remember, always been inseparable, _completely_.

“Yeah, me too, curly.” A comfortable silence falls around them as a warm fondness settles in, all smiling and content.

Something wet and sticky hits Liam in the forehead.

“What th-” his fingers travel up his face to peel a giant spit wad from his skin. Seeing it he instantly shakes his hand, desperately trying to get it off. Niall snorts a laugh from across the table and Liam looks over to see him practically falling from his chair. “Such a tosser.” Liam says crossing his arms over his chest and sinking back in his chair, shaking his head.

“So- sorr- sorry mate.” Niall finally gets out between laughing and coughing for air. “Just, it was getting a little sappy in here.” He chuckles again before grabbing for his beer and raising it off the table. “We’re men! We absolutely have no time for lovery-dovey bullshit. We drink. We eat. We screw. We sleep!” Liam and Harry try to hold in their laughs but can’t quite manage. “Seriously, boys.” Niall says suddenly, his tone low and sincere this time, “My best mates, truly. This weekend will be amazing, as always, and this year will certainly be better than last. I wouldn’t be half the person I was if it weren’t for you two. Hopefully you feel the same about me, yeah?” Liam and Harry both smile back at him, ‘yes we do’. “Like… I love you guys. I’ll do anything for you, don’t ever think I won’t. I’d jump in front of a freight any day for both of you, yeah? And… I’m so shit at this stuff- sorry. Um, yeah. Just us, we’ll stick together this year and probably forever, because I can’t imagine life without you. So, I guess, here’s to us.” He gives one last shrug before taking a long slug from the glass before passing it to Harry.

“Now, who’s the sap?” Harry smirks as he takes the glass with hand, poking Niall’s side with his other. Niall barks a laugh and slithers out of Harry’s reach as the curly haired boy takes a sip from the class, clenching his eyes to the bitterness, not yet acquiring a taste for ale yet. He passes it to Liam who is looking at them both with such a light in his eyes before taking the glass from Harry. He raises it between the tree boys.

“To us.” He says once more before downing the rest of the liquid in one large swallow. Niall is too happy now to even complain that Liam drank the last of his beer as Harry just beams at both of them like the nerd he is.

Across the small cafe a bell goes off as the front door is opened and another small group of teens filters in, their too voices loud and laughter too obnoxious for this time of the day, but no one seems to care as they settle into a large booth next to the windows lining the front of the room.

“Seriously, though, Zayn! You should have seen your face mate! Priceless, utterly perfect and _priceless_ , that!” Louis says with a laugh and a shake of his head. Zayn just stared, his arms cross his chest, looking completely unimpressed.

“I don’t know why you think this is so funny. It isn’t.” Zayn replies simply.

“You’re kidding right? Zayn! This is hysterical, really! Wish I would have had a camera…” And, okay, _that_ might have been a little weird of him to say, but who cares?

“That’s, like, all kinds of wrong mate.” Louis just shrugs at the words.

“Not everyday you catch your best friend with his pants around his ankles, dick in hand, jerking it to pictures of _Hermione Granger_!” Louis let out another burst of laughter.

“Emma Watson is fit!” Zayn replies, maybe a little too harshly.

“Not when she was eleven!” Louis falls into another fit of laughter and Zayn just slouches miserably. “Oh, god and that ridiculous _hair_ of hers! Fit, mate? _Really_?” Zayn’s almost had enough, can’t let Louis push it much further before he might actually get upset. He can already sense the tight coiling of frustration in his spine, he clenches his jaw to keep it at bay. He feels a warm hand rest on his leg and he looks over to see his girlfriend, Kyleigh, smiling back at him. The coiling lessens slightly.

“It’s okay babe,” her voice is low in his ear, hot breath tickling his neck. He looks over at her sheepishly and she pulls his chin up to peck his lips. He smiles into it letting his eyes shut for the briefest of seconds before the contact is gone. But then- oh. There’s a warmth on his neck as her lips connect with a soft spot there, parting slightly to nip at the skin with her teeth, all tension gone from his body as she licks over the sensitive spot effectively pulling an embarrassing moan from somewhere low in Zayn’s gut.

“Enough! Seriously. Just- stop.” Zayn’s eyes open again to see Louis pale and clutching his stomach like he could actually be sick. _Drama queen_. Zayn just roles his eyes.

“What? She’s my girlfriend. We’re allowed a little PDA once in a while. Just like you and Kat.” Louis turns to look at his girlfriend, Katija, who is sat next to him flipping the tiny cafe menu over and over in her hand, like if she does it enough maybe she’ll see something that wasn’t there the first _twelve-hundred_ times she read it. Louis slinks an arm around her tiny waist and pulls her closer, her body relaxing against his side as if she was meant to fit there, head falling to his shoulder, blonde hair tickling his neck as she continues to stare at the menu in her hands. It all so _natural_ for them after all this time.

“It’s different when your girlfriend is my sister. _Twin_ sister at that. It’s a bit… _disturbing._ ” He gives a little shiver to illustrate his freaked out point as Kyleigh leans across the table to grab his hand.

“At least you’ve never had to walk in on us shagging… _that_ was a scarring experience.” Patting his hand once, gently, before withdrawing her own, she smirks as all the colour fades from Louis’ face.

“We left a note.” Katija says from her place tucked against Louis, not bothering to look up at them. She merely shrugs and turns more into Louis, throwing an arm over his waist as she finally sets the menu on the table.

“You say that, but to this very day I have yet to see any evidence of a note ever in existence. I think you made it all up.” Kyleigh narrows her eyes at the couple across from her.

“You could have knocked.” Katija states easily, pulling herself out from under Louis’ arm and stretching her arms across the table. “ _Usually_ the polite thing to do when faced with a closed door to a room that isn’t yours.”

“You could have locked the door.” Kyleigh grumbles. Katija smiles up at her best friend briefly.

“Just be lucky I was on top that time. Figure you got more of a view of me than him anyway.” True. But _still_. Just the knowledge that her brother was there and naked and right in the middle of… well, her best friend in fact. Ew. And it isn’t even the visuals that are the worst bit, but the sounds. Lord, the noises that she heard were something that can never be scrubbed form her brain. She really didn’t need to know what Louis sounds like when he’s seconds away from cumming. _Really_. Too. Much. Information. But thanks for playing.

“So,” Zayn says after a beat of awkward silence. _Can we not talk about this anymore?_ “Tommo, how d’you think this season is shaping up? Any promising young stars on the field?” Louis sits immediately upright, his face bright, eyes shining. _He gets to talk about football_. All that really matters to him.

“Actually, yeah!” He barely even tries to cover the childish glee in his voice, “Well, I mean we’ve only just got through try outs and I’ve had a couple of kick-abouts with some of the lads, no real practice yet, but I think we’ll be in good shape. Could have a real solid go at placing this year. Maybe not winning the whole thing, but…” Louis shrugs and lets his eyes fall to the table, biting his cheek. Zayn’s eyes soften a bit.

“With you as captain, leading the team this year, I’m sure you’ll make it to the championship game. I know it.” is Zayne’s heartfelt response.

“Co-captain.” Louis responds quietly, tearing up a bit of paper napkin just for something to do with slightly trembling hands. Why does this make me so emotional? He mentally kicks himself for letting his emotions get the better of him, then again for talking to himself, then again for mentally beating himself up over a conversation in his head… he’s a mess.

“Formalities, Tommo. You’re the real captain on that team and everyone knows it. You deserve it.” Zayn says, voice full with truth. He reaches a finger out to brush it along the back of Louis’ hand, just a whisper of a touch, but it immediately has Louis’ head snapping up, a big grin flashing his little white teeth and crinkling his eyes.

“You really think so? That- we’ll win, I mean.” Zayn doesn’t even hesitate to respond when he nods his head feverishly.

“No doubt in my mind, mate.” Louis loves Zayn, he does. Possibly more than Katija, even. Probably more than Kat. _Definitely_. He never has been and never will be ashamed of his love for his best friend. More like his brother, really, partners in crime, _always_.

“You ask him!” The boys are suddenly pulled from their moment by the girlfriends they’d been completely neglecting for the last few minutes, too wrapped up in each other, but what’s new?

“He’s _your_ brother. You ask him.” What the hell are they on about anyway?

“But this was  _your_ idea. You ask him! He’s your boyfriend!” _Okay, seriously._

“Would you please just ask me already?” Both girls turn and look at him then, faces expectant. “Either of you! I don’t care, just _ask_!” He’s not angry, no, it’s just too bloody early in the morning to listen to those two fighting like five year olds, he gets enough of that from his younger sisters at home. Hopefully they’ll grow out of it soon, though it seems Kyleigh may still be stuck in that phase with them at times.

Theres a sudden weight and warmth on his upper thigh and he looks over to see Katija shifting toward him, her big blue eyes bright as she blinks slowly, long lashes fanning across her porcelain skin. The low morning sun beaming through the windows behind her makes her long, wavy golden hair seem to glow around her face as it cascades over her shoulders and past her chest. Louis hopes she doesn’t notice the way his eyes follow the line down her body stopping to take in her ample breasts, modestly on display in a tight v-neck top and a push up bra. Her breasts are perfect, really. He’s guessing she most likely noticed him staring when he glances up to see her full lips pulled into a small smile, her brilliant eyes following his, her pink tongue poking out to slowly swipe across her bottom lip before pulling it back, her mouth forming a perfect, soft, little ‘O’ as she sighs, and… _okay_. Louis might actually lover her more than Zayn.

“Babe,” she starts, “Kyle and I were thinking- well, you know how we’re going on that girls’ trip this weekend?” Louis rolls his eyes and nods, because, _yes, he knows_. It’s all they’ve been talking about for weeks, planning this little adventure. One final blow out before school really starts and summer holiday is actually over, because, let’s face it, no one does shit the first week of courses. “Well, see I was going to drive us up there, to where we’re camping, but since my dad took my car away last week…” Zayn lets out a loud laugh before he is able to suppress it with his hand. He earns a glare from Kat, a slap to the back of his head from Kyleigh, and a swift kick in the shin from Louis for that one. Sometimes it sucks to be Zayn.

“Anyway,” Kyleigh finally speaks up, deciding this is taking way too bloody long to _get to the point already_! “What we wanted to ask was if we could perhaps borrow your car for the weekend, oh dear, favourite brother of mine?” She perches her chin on her hands, elbows rested on the table, and bats her lashes at him, far too girly an approach for someone who’s personal style borders on tom-boy at times, snap-backs and all. Louis lets out an unimpressed chuckle.

“I’m your _only_ brother, firstly, and secondly, no. Absolutely no way you are taking my car for the weekend!” Louis sits back and crosses his arms. _That’s final_.

“Then you’ll just have to drive us.” Kat says suddenly. Louis turns to glare at her, because, what is she on about? “Either that or we’ll be stranded here… with you. And we’ll probably be miserable thinking about how much fun we could be having if you’d just been a little bit nice to us. We’ll be sulking and right bitches most likely, yeah?” Kyleigh gives an agreeing nod at Louis, who rolls his eyes again. “And we’ll be stuck. Here. With you. Just you and us. _All weekend…_ ”

“Fine! Fucking fine. I’ll bloody take you on your stupid camping trip, but I get to bring Zayn with me.” He sits back leveling a look with Zayn who looks maybe just a little bit pissed at Louis for dragging him into this too. _Just give them the bloody car!_ he wants to shout at him but,

“Yeah, okay.” Is what actually makes its way from his brain to his mouth, and, _why?_ Why does he have to be such a sucker for these girls and especially for Louis. He doesn’t think he has the capability of saying no to that boy. He’s never _wanted_ to anyway, no matter what the question. His gut was always screaming _yes!_ Even when his brain was screaming the furthest thing from it. He ponders that he would probably jump off a bridge if Louis _honestly_ wanted him to. It’s dangerous this; their kind of friendship.

“It’s settled then!” Katija says, bouncing in her seat, excitement scribbled all over her face. Kyleigh can’t help but beam back at her, love and fondness in her eyes. As terrible as Kat can be to deal with sometimes, she really is the best friend anyone could ever ask for. Sometimes she’s even a little jealous of her brother for getting to date her but- no. That’s just weird, right. It really isn’t like that, really. They’ve just always been close, since they were young girls at primary school, still wearing frilly little dresses and braided pigtails. Kissing boys and running away to giggle about it behind the playground. They were little heart-breakers together even back then. Cheshire’s very own Thelma and Louise.

“But, this is still a girls weekend so you lads will have to set bring and set up your own camp, ours will be N.B.A.” Kyle says with a finalizing nod.

“Isn’t that, like, American basketball or something?” Louis asks, voice dripping in taunting sarcasm. “I think is it. Yeah, Zayn?” Zayn just shakes his head trying to hold back his laugh with his lips pulled tight across his teeth.

“ _No boys allowed_ , you sod.” Kyleigh says flipping her bangs from her face.

“Whatever you say, sis.” Louis smiles lovingly at her and she sticks out her tongue in retaliation. The epitome of their relationship, that.

There’s a scuffle next to them as Louis' book bag I kicked, sending it sliding across the floor. He’s about to get up to retrieve it when someone is already handing it back to him, spewing a flustered apology.

“Not a big deal mate. Really, it’s just-” Louis looks up to look at the person properly for the first time. “Hey! Payne, right?” Liam nods firmly. “Yeah, right. Well no harm here, seriously, mate. See you on the field tomorrow then?”

“Yeah. Yeah, alright.” Liam says quickly and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t notice Harry’s hand curled tightly into the back of his shirt, his forehead pressed between Liam’s shoulder blades as if using him as a human shield. He wasn’t sure what it was, but something about Louis made Harry tense and uncomfortable. Liam acted quickly and nodded politely at Louis and his friends in a ‘goodbye’ before turning away and pulling Harry in front of him, guiding him with a hand on his hip out the front door, the small bell tinkling above them as they exit.

“Why did that seem so awkward for some reason.” Zayn says as they all watch the three boys leave. Louis simply shrugs and turns back to his friends.

“Dunno, but that Payne kid’s killer. Real luck having him on our team this year I think.” Louis looks a bit smug as if Liam had some choice in where he went and Louis convinced him to play for them. _Not true_. But Zayn let’s it slide because- _Louis_.

“Wasn’t his dad meant to go pro at some point? Before an injury or something?” Kat asks and the pride that swells in Louis’ chest is overwhelming. She remembers something I told her about football! It’s glorious, that. She rarely ever even listens to him when he gets on about the sport. He can’t help but drag her to him to place a dry kiss to her lips, pulling back to poke the end of her nose. She laughs, adorably, and pecks Louis’ cheek before folding into her spot at his side again.

“Oh, shit. We should really go if we don’t want to miss first day assembly. Ya know, _Welcome to Longview College!_ ” Kyleigh mocks as Zayn throws an arm over her shoulder, kissing her temple and laughing softly in her ear. Louis chuckles as well before pulling Katija up and off of his lap. They all down the last of their teas, coffee for Zayn, and head out into the still chilly morning.

Katija comes up and squeezes herself right under Louis’ arm, hugging his waist and timing her steps to his. He holds her back and smiles at the warmth under him, the familiarity of it all.

 _It couldn’t get better_ , he thinks. And maybe it really couldn’t. Walking there with his beautiful girlfriend under his arm, his sister’s warm, bubbling laugh filling the still, crisp air and his best mate right by his side, _always_.

No, this is perfect and this _year_ will be perfect.

Unlike any that have come before.


End file.
